


The Other Husband

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles is the IT Guy, The Hales Are Jerks to Peter, Tumblr Prompt, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: You start working with your spouse and everyone thinks you're cheating because they don't know that's your spouse.





	The Other Husband

When Stiles came home for the fifth time frustrated at his job, sighing as he slumped in his couch and massaged his temples, Peter knew he had to do something.

“Why don't you just come work for Hale & Hale?” Peter asked his husband gently, moving to rub his shoulders.

Stiles groaned, leaning back into the feeling. “I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of being married to you. I don't need you to give me a job,” Stiles grumbled the old argument.

“I know, dear. But you're brilliant and you'd be a great asset. That's not even mentioning the quickies we could have in my office.”

Stiles laughed loudly, gazing up as his husband upside down. “You do drive a hard bargain. And I don't know if I can keep this up. Greenburg is a fucking asshole.”

“Then quit,” Peter murmured, kissing his temple.

Stiles sighed, reaching back to cup Peter's cheek and drawing the man in for a chaste kiss. “Okay,” he gave in, finally. “I'll turn in my two weeks tomorrow. You better have a good job for me. I'm well qualified and have excellent references.” He winked playfully. “Your company’s CEO had to practically beg me.”

Peter laughed, kissing his cheek wetly before heading to fix dinner. “Of course, sweetheart.”

…

Working as Hale & Hale’s tech supervisor was demanding but everything Stiles wanted. He didn't have to answer to stupid people anymore just because they were older than him. Peter gave him his own team of three that he could manage and he submitted weekly reports to Francesca in accounting to keep up to date on what resources he was using. He worked longer hours, but he was also in the same building as Peter, so even when they were working late they could eat dinner together, quietly reviewing the day's work in Peter's office.

“Knock knock.” Stiles rapped his knuckles against the doorframe of Peter's office before entering with a grin. He paused when he realized the man wasn't alone though. “Oh, sorry. I can come back later.”

“Nonsense, my niece was just leaving,” Peter said, gesturing for him to set up his laptop on the table.

Laura eyed Stiles warily. Stiles knew Laura from pictures, but he'd never been officially introduced to any of Peter's family. He hadn't been enthused about getting married without even meeting them, but Peter had insisted that he didn't have a great relationship with any of his family despite working with them and he didn't want them to be invited.

_“No, Stiles. They've never missed a chance to ruin anything good I've ever had, especially my sister, and you, you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I will work with them and I will make small talk, but I don't want them involved in my life beyond that.”_

Stiles had caved after that because Peter rarely denied him anything and it was clearly something Peter was passionate about. Peter had skirted the topic of his past but it was pretty clear his relationship with his family had always been pretty strained.

“Who is this?” Laura asked Peter even though Stiles was standing right there, which, rude.

“I'm Stiles. From IT.” Stiles introduced, not really sure if she was aware Peter was married or not.

Laura’s face screwed up like she'd smelled something bad, eyeing his laptop that he'd set on the table like she thought it should catch fire. Wow, double rude.

“Goodbye, Laura,” Peter dismissed her, voice colder than Stiles was used to.

“Nice to meet you,” she said to Stiles, though it sounded like she wanted to murder him. Then she sashayed out the office, flicking her perfect hair as she did so.

“Wow,” Stiles muttered, still in shock at the sheer lack of basic manners.

“I told you. They're all like that,” Peter grumbled, rubbing at his temples, trying to stave off a headache. “Talia wants to bring Laura in as a partner and now the little devil spawn acts like it makes her my boss. I haven't even okayed the paperwork yet.”

Stiles frowned, moving to his husband's side. “I'm sorry,” he murmured sympathetically, nuzzling his shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?”

Peter exhaled, turning and pulling Stiles into his lap. He held him close, kissing just behind his ear. “Just sit with me for a minute,” Peter asked.

“For you? I'd stay for two,” Stiles teased lightly. Peter smiled, kissing him chastely.

“You dork,” he said fondly.

Stiles grinned, happy to have distracted the man. Peter had enough on his plate without his family to worry about too.

…

Stiles was busy fixing a computer in the human resources department when he met another Hale. Cora was glowering at him blatantly, which again, rude. He was sensing a pattern.

“Can I help you?” Stiles asked once he'd had enough.

“You the Stiles guy?”

Stiles guy. Really. Stiles wanted to scream.

“My name is Stiles, yes. Can I help you?” He repeated, patented customer service smile on his lips.

“No. But stay away from Uncle Peter,” she ordered.

Stiles blinked. Seriously? A bucket talk? They'd been married for two years!

“I'm sorry?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Yes, you are.” She sniffed, eyeing him like he was something disgusting she'd stepped in before turning and walking away with just as much attitude as her sister.

…

“Peter's married.”

Stiles jumped, turning from his computer to see a surly looking man standing in the doorway of his office, arms crossed and brows furrowed angrily. Derek Hale, then.

“Yes. I'm aware,” Stiles said slowly. Did he think the matching ring on his finger was for decoration?

“You need to leave him alone,” Derek said roughly before walking away. His turn wasn't quite as dramatic as his sisters’, but it got his point across.

...

“I totally and one hundred percent understand why you don't like your family and agree and support you whole-heartedly in your endeavors to avoid them,” Stiles said, walking into Peter's office.

Peter looked up from his paperwork, frowning. “What'd they do? He asked, sounding resigned.

“I think they call themselves warning me off? I'm not sure, they never linger for me to ask questions, but mostly they're just rude,” Stiles complained, collapsing into Peter's lap. The man automatically caught him by the middle and Stiles slumped into his warmth, kissing his jaw appreciatively.

“Clearly not rude enough, seeing as you can't take a hint.”

Stiles startled, almost headbutting Peter's chin had the man not pulled back, and both looked to see Talia Hale glaring from the doorway.

“What do you want?” Peter demanded, curling his hands against Stiles’ sides to hold him to him.

“Really, Peter, this is just a disgrace. You've been married for two years and even though you've never deigned to let us meet her, the poor thing deserves better than this. Blatantly parading your affair around the office?” Talia sneered, shaking her head in disappointment. “It doesn't surprise me, but you're not even trying to be subtle.” And she looked at Stiles then, cold gaze eyeing him up and down. “And if you're going to cheat, at least do it with someone impressive.”

Peter was as tense as stone and Stiles could practically taste his fury, especially since he felt quite a bit of it himself.

“ _Excuse_  me?” Stiles demanded, standing angrily.

“You're excused,” Talia dismissed him with a wave.

“Uh, no, bitch, back over here,” Stiles growled. “My husband has never once cheated on me nor is he the type to even consider it. That you'd even suggest so is the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. That you even think it's a possibility just says how little you know of him.”

Talia blinked, whirling on him. “What?” she said, startled.

“And how  _dare_  you insult my husband so blatantly,” Peter rumbled, voice steady and absolutely enraged.

Talia turned to him then, gaping. “Husbands?” she asked weakly, backing away just a step before visibly pulling herself together and now trying to make amends. “Oh, Peter. Why didn't you tell anyone? We'd be happy to--”

“Leave.”

Peter cut her off, standing and staring at her with icy blue eyes.

“Peter, brother, you're being absolutely--”

“Get out, Talia,” Peter said coldly. “And consider this my two weeks. I'm splitting the firm. I'm done with you.”

Talia paled. “You can't be serious! This was all just a silly misunderstanding!”

“It's always just a misunderstanding with you, Talia!” Peter yelled. “You always assume the worst of me, always so quick to pass judgment and leave me to hang. I'm done! I thought I could at least work with you but no.” Peter took in a deep breath. “I'll be changing my name to take Stiles’. I want nothing more to do with you or any other goddamned Hale. Now. Get.  _Out_.”

Talia fled from the room, tears spilling from her eyes. Stiles hardly cared, turning to catch Peter as the man collapsed into his arms.

“It's always like this. She always does this. Why can't my family just be normal for one fucking second?” Peter muttered into his shoulder, voice thick. “Why do they always expect the worst of me?”

Stiles frowned, holding his husband tightly. “I'm sorry,” he whispered into his hair. “I'm not sure what to say.”

“You're doing fine, sweetheart,” Peter murmured, breathing against the bare skin of his neck. Stiles was glad he was a few inches taller than the other, since it made it easy for him to cuddle Peter closer. “You're everything I need.”

Stiles held him tighter, easily holding Peter's weight as the man leaned on him, emotionally drained. He guessed one could give the Hales a benefit of the doubt since they hadn't known Stiles was Peter's husband, but from the way Peter spoke, Stiles doubted this was the first time they'd assumed the worst and harshly judged Peter for it, punishing him without even trying to find out the truth first.

Stiles ran his hands up and down Peter's back soothing. It was going to get messy, but he would support Peter in whatever way he needed. He eyed the doorway, eyes narrowed and arms encircling Peter solidly, protectively. He’d destroy anyone who hurt his husband again, even if they were the man’s own family.  _Especially_  then.


End file.
